Generally, hot water beverage makers such as flow-through coffee makers consist of a reservoir of water that allows fluid flow to a heating device. The heating device is configured to heat the water that flows to a filtering vessel containing ground coffee or tea. Fluid in the filtering vessel drips into a carafe placed below the filtering vessel. The carafe is used for serving the coffee or tea drink.
Prior art heating devices in hot water beverage makers include electrical resistance coils submerged in or adjacent to the fluid. In another example of a prior art coffee maker, a microwave generator is used to heat water flowing adjacent to the microwave generator. While microwave energy may be more efficient than electrical resistance coils, stray microwave radiation is a danger to people who wear heart pacemakers, and microwave generators are more expensive to construct.
As such, there is a need for an inexpensive hot water beverage maker with an improved water heating unit for heating water to be used in making a hot beverage.